Marie Lara-Rutter (Another)
Biography Another Marie Lara-Rutter (Born September 16th 2015) is Marie Lara-Rutter's Another counterpart. Personality She is headstrong, tomboyish, violent, and short-tempered, but was capable of affection, including her biological parents, and her Normal counterpart, her boyfriend Another Andrew and his normal counterpart, unlike her Normal counterpart, she only speaks Korean, she is shown to violently kick Samuel and even beat him, unlike her Normal counterpart, she follows the way of Juche, or Kimilsungism, this drives Normal Laura Rutter nuts, but she is fairly moderate. Normal Laura Rutter will tattle on her when driven crazy enough. She's also interested in the things an average child is in to, she loves music, dancing, she also likes Yu-Gi-Oh! just like her male counterpart. Appearance She wears a Female Korean People's Army uniform with a North Korean lapel pin and two badges decipiting Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung. Quotes 불행하게도, 서양인은 * *치게하는 능력을 중단하지 (Translation: Unfortunately, westerners never cease their ability to p*** me off) ~ Another Marie complaining about weeaboos annoying her. 소피는, 내가 전에 그것을했다, 레스토랑에서 멀리 떨어진 녀석 남성 대응을 유지하고 나는 그를 우는 소리 듣고 우리가 제어 레스토랑에 가지 않는, 다시 말할 것이다 (Translation: Sophie, keep your brat male counterpart away from restaurants, I said it before and I will say it again, I don't go to restaurants controlled by us to hear him whine) ~ Another Marie telling Sophie to keep Samuel away from restaurants 작업을 해! (Translation: Get a job!) ~ Another Marie to Samuel. 바비 인형 빨아, 또 다른 니콜, 그만! (Translation: Barbies suck, Another Nicole, stop it!) ~ Another Marie angry with Another Nicole before being attacked by a pitbull in The Strange Change. 당신이 사람들은 아무것도 몰라! 왜 그들은 나처럼 지능이 명하지? (Translation: Don't you people know anything! Why aren't they any intelligent people, like me?) ~ Another Marie to Team Giuseppe 더 의식, 더 동정심이없는, 아니 인류, 그것을 효율적 감이없는, 그것은 **에서 잉태 수용소, 죽음은 정기적으로 만났다 장소, 여섯 사람과 그들의 창자의 위장에 북한 가드 잼 총검 없다 쏟아 캡처 사람들은 떠난 적이 (Translation: There is no conscious, no compassion, no humanity, no sense of efficient in it, it is a prison camp conceived in h***, a place where death was routinely met, a North Korean guard jam bayonet into the stomachs of six people and their intestines spill out, those who captured, never left) ~ Another Marie about the Shōwa Prison Camp (Translation: Do not poke and squeeze my male counterpart's stomach, especially if he is suffering stomach pains, that makes him nauseous and queasy, very easily, the boy also hides in the submarine, no one knows why) ~ Another Marie on Another Mark 브리 짓, 김일성의 사랑과 모든 것을 거룩 하 고 신성한, 닥 쳐! (Translation: Bridget, For the love of Kim Il-sung and all that is holy and sacred, shut the hell up, you slut!) 씨는 오터, 나는 리민 리오전 (Translation: Mr. Otter, I am Ri Min-Li) ~ Ri Min-Li to Sophie's stepfather Redolfo. Conversations Samuel: "Hm, she doesn't look so tough." them goes to Ri Min-Li's room Samuel: "Who's these, two old men and this tub of lard?" Marie (Ri Min-Li) comes over and beats Samuel Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: DO NOT DISRESPECT OUR GLORIOUS LEADERS!) Marie (Ri Min-Li) then smashes him on the ground Another Marie: "" (Translation: I'll break your godd***end neck and blow your head off!) (whacks Samuel in the head, causing small bats to circle his head) Another Marie attacking Samuel team is watching the 4Kids National Anthem Another Marie: "" (Translation: F***ing American Imperialists!) Sophie: "Ri Min-Li!" Reicheru: "She still calls people this?" Another Laura: "Ri Min-Li, we have been through this, stop calling Americans Imperialists!" Marie violently hits Another Laura Another Marie: "" (Translation: SHUT UP! YOU STUPID, slutty LITTLE Bitch THAT WHINES ABOUT CHICK-FIL-A!) Another Laura: "No! You shut the fuck up, you asian queer! And for hitting me, I'm telling mommy and daddy on you!" Laura then leaves to tell on Another Marie Marie: "I have to admit it, this is horrible." Another Mark: "" (Translation: Yeah, it sucks) Sophie: "Agreed." Another Laura: (off-screen) "Daddy! Ri Min-Li hit me!" The team complaining about the 4Kids National Anthem Another Marie: "" (Translation: Luffy doesn't sound like that, he sounds like he sucked a years worth of helium) looks on ahead, blank expression Satoko: "" (Translation: WHAT THE F***?!) Another Mark: "" (Translation: Where's the death, blood, people dying, and the porn star obsessed with fire?) Trivia *Her hobbies are cleaning the portraits of the North Korean leaders Kim Il-Sung, Kim Jong-Il and Kim Jong-un, grooming pets, watching The Simpsons, collecting North Korean lapel pins, and talking to children working in the prison camps. *Her favorite movie is The Simpsons Movie, but doesn't like it as much as her normal counterpart. *Her theme is "Korea Does What It Is Determined To Do!", A DPRK marching military song. *She is nicknamed "Azula" by generally almost everyone due to her sadistic behavior and her insane torture methods. *She loves the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game. Category:Another Counterparts Category:Girls from North Korea Category:People born in 2015